An Unexpected Convenience
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Joshua's visits didn't usually surprise him until today. BeatNekuJoshua, JoshuaNekuBeat


"So priss-kid's been stalkin' ya in your own house?" Beat asked before tossing the last of his burger into his mouth. "That sucks, man."

"Well, sometimes," Neku said, dragging a floppy french-fry through a sea of ketchup. "I mean, I guess once you get past the arrogance and the fact that he's an asshole --"

"You stickin' up for him, Phones?"

Neku didn't bother to answer that, instead saying, "wanna hang out at my place? I think I have a copy of Mortal Kombat somewhere..." He trailed off, trying to remember where that game was.

"But what if prissy's there... whatever, man, jus' don't get all mushy wit' him, a'ight?"

As he and Beat rose to leave the burger joint, Neku frowned and said, "why would I get romantic with Joshua?"

"I ain't stupid. I know you two're like dat... mebbe not yet. Look, just don't go hittin' on me either, Phones. I dig chicks."

"Who said I didn't?" the redhead mumbled.

Beat chuckled, "It's a'ight."

An awkward walk home later, Neku unlocked his front door, swinging it open to reveal his empty house.

"Yo, Phones, what up wit' da music?"

Both the blonde and the redhead paused; surely enough, music from one of Neku's CD's was drifting down the stairs from his bedroom.

"I dunno. Nobody's home, and Joshua never did like my music."

Beat's eyes widened as something seemed to dawn on him. "It migh' it's a burglar!"

"Crap!"

Neku and Beat made a dash for the stairs, taking two at a time, before reaching the second floor and halting abruptly at Neku's door.

Neku bit his thumbnail and stared at the door. Under the music, there was faint humming -- whoever was in there was probably humming the tune -- and the sound of rummaging. Maybe there really was a burglar?

"Sh-should we go in?" Neku whispered to Beat.

"I'll go in first, Phones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," the blonde whispered. "If it's a burglar, I can tell ya, and you can call the police."

"Right."

Cautiously, Beat curled his fingers around the doorknob, hesitated, and turned it tentatively, pulling the door open and peeking into Neku's room.

"Hm?" a feminine voice said from within the room. The music came to a stop, and Neku could have sworn he heard a drawer close. "Oh, hello Daisukenojo."

"BWAAAH!"

Beat shoved the door shut, quickly turning around and pushing his back onto it, as though he were trapping a monster within.

"So much for you going in first," Neku grumbled.

"Daisukenojo, come baaack."

"I-it ain't a burglar," Beat stammered, his cheeks now dusted red.

"Beat?" the redhead quirked a brow. "Why are you blushing?"

"I ain't blushin'!" he denied vehemently. "Phones, it's him."

"Joshua? He isn't that scary."

"But he's only wearin' a thong and a bra, yo!"

"Beat, Joshua doesn't need a bra. I know he giggles and acts like a girl, but I'm almost positive that he's a guy."

"He's got tits now."

Neku blanched, pushed Beat off the door (which earned him a "what the hell?" from the blonde) and threw it open.

Just as Beat had said, Joshua was standing at Neku's dresser in nothing but a baby blue, lacy thong and a bra of the same color and design supporting his new, round breasts. His usually messy hair was still so, but now had more of a curl to it. The angles on his face were much less defined, his eyes looked softer, and his lips looked fuller. Curves shaped the Composer's exposed torso.

Both Beat and Neku felt their mouths run dry.

"J-Josh?"

"Oh hello, Neku, Daisukenojo."

"I-it's Beat, yo," the blonde said in barely a breath.

"Beat. Anyway, Neku, I wasn't expecting you home for another... hmm?" Joshua glanced at Neku's digital clock. "Thirty minutes. So, I decided to stay here for a little while, since I didn't want Mr. H seeing me like this."

"But you're just fine with me walking in on your nearly naked? With Beat walking in on you nearly naked? I can't believe I let him walk in on you like this! How... embarrassing."

"S'fine, Phones," Beat mumbled.

Neku turned to Beat, eyebrow raised; he could have sworn that the female Joshua had positively unnerved his friend, but now Beat was practically ogling the Composer, his blue eyes scanning him up and down, and an obvious erection forming in his pants.

Joshua giggled -- it did not sound strange coming from his female vocal-cords -- as he sauntered over to Neku's bed (Beat followed the sway of the Composer's hips with his eyes). "It seems like Beat wants to explore the new playground."

He sat down on Neku's bed, breasts bouncing, and crossed his legs. Beat, with his eyes fixed on Joshua's female form, shuffled right behind him, taking a seat next to Joshua on Neku's bed.

"Won't you join us, Neku?

Neku wanted to say something, but only a strangled sound came from his throat as his face reddened.

"It would be awkward for you to stand on the sidelines in your own bedroom, after all."

"C'mon, Phones, dis is a once in a life opp'rtunity!" His shirt and beanie were already on the floor, and he was working on his shoes. "'Less you don't dig chicks?"

Neku could exactly say that he didn't like girls. He had spent his entire life thinking he was straight, after all. Regardless of his preferences, seeing a naked female Joshua on his bed running a finger down his friend's shirtless chest was making him hard, and he'd be damned if he didn't join in.

Neku took a deep breath, swallowing audibly, and said shakily, "just this once," before yanking off his shirt and toeing off his shoes.

"Good, good," Joshua smirked, leaning back on his hands.

His smirk didn't last long, however, when Neku leapt onto his bed and pushed Joshua onto his back. The Composer's violent eyes darted between the blonde and the redhead. Beat moved over behind Joshua's head, pulling him further onto the bed so that his legs didn't hang off, giving Neku room to sit between them.

"Oh, you boys are frisky," Joshua chuckled, trying to maintain his nonchalant demeanor.

Neku reached for Joshua's thong, then hesitated, not really sure if he wanted to that right away. Though he had never been with a boy, he had also never been with a girl, either, so he didn't really know what he was doing. Beat, however, simply shoved his hands underneath Joshua's back, unclasping the bra and throwing it aside, letting his breasts fall free.

Beat grinned, and Neku's eyes widened, while both boys stared at the twins on Joshua's chest. They were just the right size -- round, but not grossly huge, and perky. Neku's breath hitched, and he stretched out his hand towards one of Joshua's breasts tentatively.

"Touch it," Beat insisted, watching to see what the redhead would do.

"What are you waiting for, Neku?" Joshua sighed.

Neku pressed his palm to Joshua's pale breast; it was soft, warm, and yielding. This felt so wrong to him; he was touching a girl who wasn't supposed to be a girl, and Neku had never been one to grope people, but his boyhood definitely seemed to think otherwise.

"G-good," Joshua said in a choked sigh.

"Now do somethin'."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Neku bit his lip, not sure what to do other than squeeze the breast in his hand, and so he did. He pressed on the edges with the parts of his palm that connected to his pinky and thumb, while curling the tips his other three fingers near the top of the breast. Joshua bit his lip, stifling a moan, as he curled his fingers against Neku's comforter. Both Beat and Neku chuckled at the reaction, Beat reaching to tend to Joshua's neglected breast. At the extra contact, Joshua moaned a shaky, girly moan, and Neku felt something small poking against his palm. Pulling it away, he saw that the nipple, which had been flat and melded to the breast before, was now visibly rising and puckering, even without the stimulation.

Seeing the look on Neku's face, Joshua rolled his eyes and said, "it's normal, Neku."

"I-it's..."

Weird, Neku's brain said, but his member certainly liked to contradict him.

"I'd switch sides with ya, Phones, but ya really need practice," Beat said, nodding towards the space in between Joshua's legs.

Beat pressed his hands on Joshua's breasts and began to rub them, similar to the way Neku had, but with more vigor. Neku, having taken the hint from Beat, looked down at Joshua's thong, his only garment, which was soaking with his juices. He pressed his hand to the underside of the thong, feeling the heat through the fabric and Joshua's shivers as he reached to Beat's touches. Slowly, the redhead rubbed his fingers into the wetness, and Joshua bent his knees, tensing. Neku increased his speed, his fingers getting wet as he pressed there, and Joshua attempted to thrust towards Neku's and Beat's hands at the same time.

After a moment, Neku seemed to have hit something, for Joshua froze. Neku tried to find it again, and after brushing his hands over a little nub that was higher up in Joshua's wetness, the Composer actually whimpered.

"Keep touching the clit," Beat mumbled before he wrapped his lips around one of Joshua's nipples and licking around it, making the pale haired boy squirm.

Neku pressed his thumb to the nub -- apparently called a 'clit' -- that he had felt before and rubbed it in circles, pressing hard. Joshua whimpered again, thighs quivering, back arching to press his breast to Beat's mouth and hand. After a mere few moments of this, Joshua cried out softly and tensed, and Neku could feel Joshua's thong become considerably wetter. He could only guess that Joshua was coming, so Neku continued with the stimulation (as did Beat, Neku noticed), making Joshua cry out more loudly and his legs fall limply onto the bed, spread open around Neku.

Soon, Beat pulled away, so Neku followed his example. Joshua's eyes were shut, his torso rising and falling with pants, and his bangs soaked with sweat. It went without saying that both boys were incredibly hard.

"More," Joshua demanded, his eyes dark.

"Huh?" Neku quirked a brow. "But you just --"

"Chicks can do it all night," Beat said.

Joshua sat up shakily. He lifted his hips, and Neku took this as a hint to take off Joshua's drenched blue thong, which he did.

"Elbows and knees," Beat told Joshua.

It would seem that Joshua's want for more attention outweighed his dislike for taking orders at that moment, so got on his knees and leaned on his elbows, breasts hanging down and his lower half sticking up and facing Neku.

"Should get on yo knees," Beat told Neku. "So y'can reach."

"Hurry up," Joshua muttered at the two.

Neku realized what Beat was planning, so he pulled himself onto his knees, spreading his legs a little in that position so that he would be low enough to properly aim his member at Joshua's slit. To Neku's surprise, Joshua's arousal had not subsided in the least after his orgasm like a guy's would have; he was still just as swollen and dripping as he was before.

Beat sat back on his haunches, spreading his knees for better leverage, and placed his member between Joshua's breasts. He pressed his palms to the sides of Joshua's breasts and pushed them together around him, sending tremors in Joshua's breathing. Taking this as the hint to get moving, Neku carefully pushed himself into Joshua, reveling the slick heat around him and the way Joshua moaned.

Beat began to thrust himself between Joshua's breasts, the sweat there being convenient lubrication for him, and Neku held Joshua's hips for support as he shoved himself in and out of him. Joshua gripped Neku's bunched up comforter in his hands, his sweaty bangs hanging down and his body rocking from both sources of pleasure. With each thrust, a tiny moan slipped from Joshua, and considering that Beat and Neku were not in sync, he was rather vocal.

Neku wasn't moving as quickly as Beat, but trying to push himself as deeply into Joshua as he could, as hard as he could. He was savoring every sensation of Joshua's sweaty skin against his hips, the hot, dripping depths of Joshua; he clung to every sound Joshua made (and soon, the sounds that Beat made), every moan, every whimper, every pant, and the squelching that came with each thrust as Neku pushed himself in deeper; he took in Joshua's salty, sticky scent of of sweat and the sweet, warm scent of his pleasure.

"More," Joshua gasped.

Joshua began to emit louder cries, and Neku opened his eyes to take a peek at what Beat was doing. Said blonde continued thrusting between Joshua's breasts, but was now pressing his thumbs against his nipples, which made Joshua cry out even more loudly. He saw Joshua's knuckles become white as he clutched the comforter, his cries becoming more high pitched and breathy. Neku could feel Joshua's walls beginning to close around him, and he guessed that Joshua was probably as close as he was to coming.

It was only a few moments after this that Joshua let out a high, feminine cry as tremors began within him, pushing onto Neku, and more of his juices dribbled out from him. Neku tried to hold back his cry, but that only made it louder as he pumped his load into Joshua, still thrusting to ride out his climax. He heard Beat emit a low cry as he came all over Joshua's stomach, the semen dripping down his chest and onto Neku's comforters.

Beat pulled away from Joshua and backed up, and Neku pulled out, falling into a sitting position as his head drooped, his bang sweaty and in his face. Joshua collapsed stomach-down on Neku's bed, panting and drenched in his sweat and fluids (as well as Beat's). Beat pushed Neku's pillow off of the bed and leaned on Neku's headboard, legs spread in front of him as he caught his breath.

"I should leave," Joshua sighed. "But I don't exactly feel like getting up."

"I'm wit' you, man," Beat said. "Uh, girl?"

"Nekuuuuu?"

Neku's head shot up, his blue eyes widening right at the door to his bedroom.

"Shit! I told Shiki she could come over today! She was gonna show me something..."

"And of course, you left the front door unlocked, so now she's in the house, coming up the stairs," Joshua sighed.

"I wonder why he didn't answer the door," a second voice said.

"Crap! Rhyme's wit' her?!" Beat said to himself.

Neku grabbed the part of the comforter that was tucked between his bed and his wall and yanked it free.

"Quick, cover up!"

The three of them scrambled up and all attempted to shove themselves under the comforter at the same time, barely managing to get halfway under before Neku's bedroom door opened to reveal a wide-eyed, frozen Shiki.

The entire house was pin-drop silent, except for Rhyme's footsteps. Eventually, her voice broke it.

"Did you find them yet, Shiki?"

All three boys, still frozen, looked at her with panicked countenances.

"Ah, no! Keep looking, Rhyme!"


End file.
